Nickolas December
Summary Nickolas December is the anti-hero and protagonist of the franchise Inverted Darkness, he is also on Oc by Nickolas G. Nickolas eventually died during a battle against Nickolas Gale from A Home Where A Goddess Live due to him wanting to die Appearance Nickolas wore a black short sleeve jacket, along with a purple shirt underneath, the shirt was a little tight and went down to his thighs, as the jacket wasn't as tight as the shirt and went down to the middle of his ass, he also wore black skinny jeans, and black vans, his skin was pale, and he has his nails painted black except for the middle fingers which were white, and he also jet black hair, that almost covered his eyes, it was puffy but not very much, his back hair was down at his neck, and he had two long locks that went to his shoulder blades, his eyes were neon pink, and his lips were medium length with two piercings on his left side of his lip. He also had a 3 and half foot blade, with triangular indents in it, along with a handle that looks as if its iron, and a Rose shape, was between the blade and handle. This blade was called Roze and it was able to transform into a scythe, battle Axe, dual bladed lance, along with both gauntlets and greaves. He also has two pistols strapped on both thighs. The one the left was the color of darkness, except the grip which was the color of dark chocolate, with designs of a rose on it, and the one on his right was platinum except for the grip which was the color of darkness, this pistol had skull designs on it, with a text that said For Tylar and Kaylie. These twin pistols are called Ombra and Vigor. Heaven or Hell Fight Ideas so Far * Nickolas Gale vs Nickolas December Possible Opponents * Elder God Demonbane (Demonbane) * Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko: no Koro Naku ni) * Demi-Fiend (Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne) * Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) * Madoka Kaname (P Info '''Name:''' Nickolas Yōkai December '''Age:''' 20 physically 18 '''Height:''' 5'7 '''Origin:''' Inverted Darkness '''Spouse:''' Alicia Rainbow within original storyline, but in fanfiction storyline he's married to Al Azif (DemonBane) Abilities '''Adaption:''' He can Adapt to anything if having enough stamina to do so. '''Heat Manipulation:''' Can conjure hear to use as a sheild, or projectile '''Healing Factor/Regeneration:''' Nickolas has the ability to regenerate even if he is completely destroyed along with the reality he's in. '''Neon Manipulation:''' He can see neon as a source of enhanced speed, projectiles, sheild, and conjuration. '''Memory Manipulation:''' Nickolas can manipulate a person's memory at will, but he tends to not use this only if necessary. '''Elemental Manipulation:''' He can conjure the elements, as a projectile or conjured weapon. '''Light Manipulation''' Nickolas use the light as source of light, speed, sheild, conjured weapons, and for healing others. '''Weapon Mastery:''' He can master any weapon he touches instantly...somehow... '''Superhuman Speed:''' Nickolas is able to run and fight at a trillion times faster then the speed of light. '''Superhuman Strength:''' Nickolas has been able to lift up reality and fiction, and has been able to harm reality and fiction destroyers. '''Superhuman Durability:''' Nickolas has been able to tank a reality and fiction destroying attack, and was able to survive attacks that can destroy more than a reality and fiction. '''Immunity:''' Nickolas is immune to Memory Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (absorbs it). He is also immune to soul and spatial attacks, and is also immune to diseases, curses, hallucinations, illusions, smite, and mind control. '''Rave Manipulation:''' Nickolas can conjure multiple lights, and also use them as projectiles, along with hope threw air with speed, he can also make rythem out of no where and use it as projectile. '''Flight:''' Nickolas has wings, so he can fly, however he isn't very good at it. '''Animal senses:''' due to being turned into a cat devil human he gained animal senses Transformations '''Devil Trigger:''' Nickolas goes into a demonics form resembling a humanoid reptile, the Devil Trigger mimics his outfit. '''Majin Form:''' a bit more of fraction of Nickolas' power, he becomes a eight foot tall, insectoide humanoid monster, that skin resembles armor. '''Perfect Devil Trigger: '''Nickolas turns into a very powerful monster, that boosts his heat manipulation by 100 fold, and boosts his physical stats significantly more then the Majin Form. The form takes the resemblance as the Devil Trigger but more muscular and bulky. '''Ultimate Devil Trigger:''' this is Nickolas' most powerful Devil Form, all stats in physical and magical power are amplified by times million '''Release State Before Death:''' Nickolas merges with his original body, causing his power to be amplified up to multi-reality buster. Feats and Flaws '''Feats:''' destroyed multiple realities as he fought against his older brother but still lost. Lifted reality before. Defeated Armageddon who was only two leagues under his older brother.withstanded a reality buster attack, defeated Nathan Odell in a fight through Release State Before Death which was destroying mulitple realities, Nickolas blitzed Blair The Undying who can manipulate and destroy a reality, he also blitzed Armageddon in Release State Before Death which caused a massive crator within the six realitie and fictions near them. '''Flaws:''' he never beat his older brother Tylar and his older sister Kaylie In a fight even in Release State Before Death, Nickolas became Kaylie's bitch after she blitzed him in a one sided fight, fan fiction storyline his sanity was shattered and became a slave towards Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) for a little while, until his sister saved him, Nickolas' body started to rapidly die when Tylar and Kaylie released 50% of their power but did individually. '''Weakness:''' If his stamina is low, his regeneration speed will decrease, his regeneration can be bypass if the opponent has devilish godly material of crystalline, or if the opponent can get his brother's blade off of Nickolas since it was given to him Weapons Gear: Roze (a sword that transforms into anything) Ombra and Vigor (Twin pistols that infused with Nickolas' power, and can fire unlimited bullets, these guns can pierce through dimensions), Cobra (a sniper rifle that was formerly own by his brother Tylar December, the sniper rifle can pierce more dimensions then Ombra and Vigor, and can fire unlimited bullets, this gun however also bypass immortality due to it also has his brother's powers) Dragon ( a High-Frequency Blade with the infused power of Tylar December, this blade is unbreakable, and is able to bypass immortality, and regeneration including Nickolas') Additional Info Personality: He acts very childish, and kind, he also has a dark side if you piss off, other then that he's pretty lazy, and loves to ready manga and watch anime, Nickolas is also a masochistic Notes Ask permission to use him from NickolasDecember before using him Trivia * Nickolas is based of a character in a dream the creator had * Nickolas was inspired by real life culture and was also inspired by Dante, and some other characters * Nickolas theme song is Ultranumb by Blue Stahli * Nickolas has been killed before but its very hard to kill him * Nickolas as a mini fetish shown in the fan fiction storyline * Nickolas December and Nickolas Gale are rivals Theme